The four of us
by xxApocalypsexx
Summary: Namine and Roxas leave for a night to speak to each other...and end up returning with more hearts than when they left. 1-shot fluff between Roxas and Namine, as well as Sora and Kairi. Rated 'T' for safety.


A/N:So...I've really gone overboard with the KH/KH2 games, and a now itching to write fanfiction about.  
First attempt...*sigh*, here goes nothing.  
Please forgive any spelling mistakes, I typed this at 2 a.m. in notepad. when inspiration struck, and I'm exhausted.  
Pairings:Namine x Roxas Sora x Kairi

(Sora's home)

Roxas emerged from Sora's slumbering form. Gazing back for a moment, Roxas idlely wondered if Namine would be able to break free from Kiari. If not, this was a collosal waste of time. Deep in his chest, half a heart pulsed with worry as the boy made his way to the secret place on the island.

(Kiari's home)

Sleeping soundly, the slumbering princess of heart, Kiari, was blissfully unaware of a second presence emerging from her, carrying half of her heart. Namine smiled, whispering 'I'll come back and return your heart to you, but I have to see Roxas.' Kairi smiled in her sleep as Namine snuck out to the island.

(The Secret Place)

"Dammit, is she stuck?" Roxas paced with worry over Namine.  
"Yes, but not how you think, please help me." Namine's voice echoed through the passage.  
Roxas ran up to the entrance, where Namine had managed to tangle herself up in the vines.  
"Namine, how'd you manage that!"Roxas exclaimed, barely able to supress his laughter at her predicament, yet unwilling to hurt her feelings.  
"I tripped." Namine blushed heavily in embarresment.  
"Well, come in, its chilly out at night." Roxas offered his arm to Namine, which she took gratefully.  
Roxas and Namine sat in the center of the nateral cavern, facing each other for the first time in 5 months.  
They had looked out from Sora's and Kairi's eyes, seeking each other's glint behind their other selves.  
"I missed you Namine." Roxas shuffled over and embraced Namine, holding her close. She reached around Roxas and returned the favor.  
"Me too. Please Roxas, I don't want to leave, I don't want to return to Kairi!" She started to cry, knowing that their little escapade wouldn't last.  
"Me neither, but Namine, we can't take what isn't ours. These hearts, they belong to Sora and Kairi. What good is our love if it's stolen from our friends."  
"I know...but still" Namine's sorrow was growing deeper the more time she spent with Roxas.

"If your unwilling to steal our hearts...we'll just have to give them to you!"

Roxas and Namine bolted upright as Sora and Kairi entered the cavern, smiles across their faces.

"But...how?" Roxas managed to stammer out.

"Did you really think that you'd made a clear getaway? We're you, remember? We could feel your rising desire to be together, and we definetly felt our hearts split when you left us tonight. We knew you wanted to be together forever and so..." Sora began to explain.  
"Sora and I discussed it while we felt you were dormant inside us, and we decided to allow you to become your own persons,by giving you half our hearts."Kairi finished.

"But won't that negativly affect you?" Namine exclaimed, worry for her friends evident.

"Nope, you see...Kairi and I also love each other. We plan on sharing a paopu tonight and getting married as soon as we're old enough. Our hearts will become one, and we'll complete each other."  
"And the same goes for you too. When you decide to share a paopu, your hearts will also become one, and you will complete each other. We even went so far as to consult the king on this one. He said that it should work out so long as we don't wait too..." Kairi's explanations were cut off by Namine tackling her with a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much Kairi and Sora, Roxas and I will never forget this!" Namine exclaimed in pure happiness.

"It really no problem Namine, Kairi and I are glad that you can be your own people now. I guess that means you guys aren't our other halves anymore. We'll have to get to know you as friends, just like anybody else." Sora said, beaming all the while.

"Looking forward to it, especially you Sora. Maybe we could spar with our keyblades?" Roxas inquired, grinning. Sora only grinned back in responce.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot..." Sora reached behind him and pulled out two paupo fruits. Handing one to Namine and one to Kairi, he turned to be able to face everyone.  
"To us, and to our futures bathed in the light of happiness." A cheer of agreement went up as the four teens each bit into the paopu fruits with their respective partners. They all gasped as points of light emerged from all four. The lights(which we obviously the fragmented hearts) floated above the teens before combining into larger lights. These lights seemed to duplicate, before being drawn back to the 4 stunned teenagers. A sense of completeness washed over them, as visions of a perfect future swam before their eyes.

(4 years later, Destiny Island)

The mood was festive on Destiny Island. Sora and Kairi had recently announced their intentions of marrying, as did Namine and Roxas. The intial attitude towards the two former Nobody's had been hostile, as they had made no efforts to conceal their past or origins. Many people tried to attack them, believing them to be evil. However, Sora and Kairi always intervened to protect their friends and former alter egos, and eventually, they were accepted into the community.

**(A/N:I've actually never been to a wedding before, so excuse me if I miss, screw up, or otherwise butcher a wedding scene)**  
The turnout to the double wedding was amazing. Riku was acting as the best man for Sora, and Selphie was Kairi's bridesmaid.  
Roxas, having established a firm friendship with Tidus due to their similer combat styles in sparring, asked Tidus to be his best man.  
Namine's bridesmaid was a woman who she had met and befriended nearly 3 years ago, when Sora and Kairi took them to Radient Garden, Aerith.  
Of course, more people than this had come to the wedding, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, The King and Queen, Donald, and Goofy among them.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Exclaimed Namine and Kairi...in unison...without practice.  
"That makes four of us" Sora agreed.  
"Yes, now lets make this official, shall we?" Roxas smiled at his fiance, who blushed modestly.

The preacher read out the vows and performed the cerimony admirably, however, the four lovebirds were unable to concentrate on the cerimonies, as they were occupied with their soulmates. Finally, the preacher reached the part thay had been waiting for.

"Do you, Sora, and you, Roxas, take Kairi and Namine respectivly to be your lawfully wedded wives, to love and to hold,  
to protect and to cherish, in richness and in poorness, so long as you all shall live?"

"We do" Said Roxas and Sora in unison.

"And do you, Kairi, and you, Namine, take Sora and Roxas respectivly to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to love and to hold,  
to protect and to cherish, in richness and in poorness, so long as you all shall live?"

"We do" said Kairi and Namine in unison.

"Then gentlemen, you may now kiss the brides."

All four of them leaned together as to whisper without being overheard.  
"Ready everyone?" They all nodded.

The two couples leaned in to kiss, but as they did so, each of them called a Keyblade to their hand, Namine having inherited the ability from Kairi. Raising they Keyblades into the air, Sora spoke with an air of confidance.

"I may be repeating myself from several years ago, but...To us, and to our futures bathed in the light of happiness!"  
With cheers erupting from all around them, four beams of light shot into the air from the keyblades, twisting in the air to become one massive burst of light. After several second, the light died away.

"We're now linked not only by our marriages, but by our hearts and our keyblades." Sora smiled brightly.  
"We'll always be together, the four of us, in happiness with our friends and family!" Roxas beamed.  
"We'll fight to protect each other, and to protect Kingdom Hearts." Namine flushed with happiness.  
"And we'll ensure that the worlds survive for our children." Kairi grinned.

The four of us, together forever, bound by the strongest of forces, love, being greater than any darkness that would tear us apart.


End file.
